meitantei_konanfandomcom-20200214-history
File 1
Summary At the beginning of the series, Shinichi solves a case in the mansion wich that a rich famous man murdered his own wife, following that nobody will suspect him bicause he fake'd that he hase a broken leg, but Shinichi recuired once the truth when the whole party crew saw that the man where been faking around with them and indeed do killing his own wife. Well that make's that Shinichi another fame in the papers as a great detective. Well than the next day when Shinichi walks out of the school, he's been laughing around about that he's everywhere in Japan in the news which that he where been smacked by Ran telling that he's putting her farther out of work wich that Shinichi make's a unusual joke towards her with that she where happy mad smacking a pole next to Shinichi, wich later that Ran where talking about that when Shinichi where keep going on soccer, he would be an international hero, but Shinichi where needed soccer to sharp his detective abillity is quickness. Later on then where Shinichi where talking about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock Holmes wich that he where showing some fan mails, wich that Ran evenly says to stay by one but evenly Shinichi looked a little bit shy towards Ran wich that Ran evenly faded that away, later Shinichi goes home and evenly Ran make's him to stop to tell about the promise, wich that Shinichi do not remember but evenly later he do, wich as result that he must gonna pay for everything. At the Amusment Park, Shinichi where still talking about Sherlock Holmes and evenly where making a detective progress following to take a hand of a strange woman that they don't know bicause the story where following that he talked about that Holmes met Wattson at the war wich that with only one single handshake Sherlock Holmes new'd everything about him. Wich that of Shinichi is not on the rank of Holmes he evenly say that he where saw her callus when here skirt where come's up. Later what happens they where entering the Rollercoaster wich that Shinichi hase a dream about that he where talkinh to Ran about his feelings, evenly later what happens Shinichi where still talking about Sherlock Holmes that Ran hase enough and evenly plays with Shinichi emothion with that Shinichi hase a background that he and Ran where kissing, wich that Ran only makes a joke. Later when the Rollercoaster goes on further a murder where been setted one of the boyfriends of the three girls is been decapitated and evenly the people's who work by the Rollercoaster emargin directly the police wich that they must gonna find out who is the killer, evenly the killer can be the girlfriend of the boyfriend bicause there where a knife with blood in there, evenly Shinichi said that a rope and a hook where the cause and it is to be the ex girlfriend of the man that is been murderd, about that the Rope where been placed on a hook and evenly with the speed of the Rollercoaster it hase a gigantic change that the mens had where falling of, wich evenly later what happens is that Shinichi and Ran whent through further in the amusment park and sees one of the secret crime organizations doing suspicious and evenly dicided to following him. Ran hase a strange feeling towards it and evenly sees one of the men in black that where blackmailing a important person wich that Shinichi didn't noticed between the eavesdropping that there where a second man that where smacked Shinichi from behind and evenly give's him a poison that start to shrinks shinichi into a young kid. In desperation and confusion, Shinichi heads back to his house and runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa who warns him he must keep his identity as the Black Organization will endanger his life and others associated with him.